narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata Hyūga
is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan and a member of Team Kurenai. she is currently dating Naruto Uzumaki and makes him sandwiches whenever he requests Background Hinata is the elder child of the Hyūga clan's leader: Hiashi Hyūga, and as the first-born, was the heiress-apparent to the clan's main house. However, she apparently lost this position to her younger sister Hanabi, as Hinata was deemed a failure by their father because of her lack of self confidence.Naruto chapter 78, page 10 When she was young she was kidnapped by a head ninja from Kumogakure, who under the guise of striking a peace treaty with Konoha, had actually been sent there to steal the Byakugan. Her father killed the would-be kidnapper to save her, but Kumo demanded compensation in the form of Hiashi's dead body due to having signed a peace treaty with the village only moments before. This ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyūga, who sacrificed himself in order to protect his clan and village.Naruto chapter 102, pages 17-20 This incident was particularly significant in shaping Hinata's early relationship with her cousin, Neji Hyūga. Because of her position as heiress, Hiashi had high expectations for Hinata and subjected her to gruelling training. However, Hinata's slow progress and frailty disheartened her father until eventually, he deemed her a lost cause. Instead, her father chose to focus and develop Hinata's younger sister, who proved much more promising than Hinata, making her the new heiress. By the time Hinata joined Team 8, Hiashi had completely lost interest in Hinata, leaving her care and protection to Kurenai Yūhi. Hinata's strained relationship with her father caused her to lose more faith in herself and she would often spend her time alone, crying. It wasn't until she met Naruto Uzumaki that her perception changed drastically. Because Naruto was treated as an outcast by almost everyone in the village, Hinata found herself able to relate with his desire to be acknowledged and praised. She was amazed that despite Naruto having nothing and no one to rely on, he never gave up in believing he could become something great like Hokage. In the anime, Naruto was at one point shown protecting Hinata from bullies. Despite Naruto not knowing her, he refused to let the kids insult and degrade her. Since they outnumbered him, they beat him up and knocked him out. Surprised by how much Naruto wanted to help and believing that she too deserved to be acknowledged, Hinata was inspired. Like Naruto, she ultimately decided to try her best to become strong and never give up, so she could become acknowledged as well. This admiration of Naruto later grew into love despite warnings from her elders to stay away from him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 166 Personality Hinata is a timid and very polite individual, as noted from her always addressing people with appropriate honorifics. She is also very kind — a trait that Neji and her father used to consider a flaw — and dislikes competing and fighting. Hinata lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working — the former, a trait her father took notice of the first and failed to see the second. She is also incredibly empathetic, and, because of her upbringing, is one of the first few characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged. Generally, Hinata opts to think carefully before acting, and when she does manage to muster enough self-confidence, she can be surprisingly competent. She becomes more open about her opinion as Part I progresses and, by Part II, Hinata is more confident overall and demonstrates a willingness on occasion to take decisive action, unlike before. Hinata's lack of self-confidence and introversion have been accredited to the fact that her title as heir to clan felt like a massive burden and her father's gruelling training regime did not help matters and as such, her development began to be stunted. Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba's actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chūnin Exams. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knows Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tries her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knows her pupil will best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. By the end of Part I, she also fostered better relations with both her cousin, Neji, and her father and began training with the two of them. Hinata has always had a long-standing admiration for Naruto, which later developed into much stronger feelings, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. Even Naruto's two-and-a-half-year absence did nothing to diminish her feelings for him, and in fact, she fainted when he first returned.Naruto chapter 282, pages 18-19 From the beginning, Hinata's affection for Naruto was clear to almost every character around her except Naruto himself, who was oblivious to her feelings at first (before her confession) despite her constant blushing when around him. Nevertheless, Naruto has shown to have a great deal of care for Hinata, and always held her in high regard as a friend because of her desire to change herself and be acknowledged, something that he can relate to. As the series progresses, Hinata goes to great lengths for Naruto because she fiercely believes in him. During the invasion of Pain, Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and was also willing to protect him, even at the cost of her own life. This event is the first time Hinata had spoken to Naruto without blushing, fear, or awkwardness.Naruto chapter 437 pages 10-12 By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hinata has demonstrated more bravery and confidence so much now that she is willing to put her own life on the line for her friends and family, seen when she protected Neji as they fought alongside each other. Hinata has resolved to protect her team-mates and village no matter what, stating to Shino that this war was to protect Naruto, and failing was not an option.Naruto chapter 540, page 6 When the entire shinobi force was rushing to Naruto's aid, Hinata resolved that once the war was over, she would be standing right beside him, walking with him, holding his hand.Naruto chapter 573, pages 9-10 Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin; traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. She is usually seen with a shy expression in Part I, but less so in Part II, with the exception of when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. In Part I, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. At the Chūnin Exams finals, Hinata wore a long-sleeved, light blue blouse with a high collar, and dark blue pants. While at home, she was seen in the traditional Hyūga garb, consisting of a simple, loose-fitting robe with different coloured trimmings, and an under-shirt. In Part II, Hinata has retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face still remain, but are now shoulder-length. She also dons a new attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Although she still wears her forehead protector around her neck, its colour has changed from blue to black. In one of the omakes, she is seen wearing a beige apron and light blue scarf tied in a bandanna style. In another omake, she is seen in a casual outfit that consisted of brown capri pants, brown sandals, and a dark green, hood-less jacket with a fire symbol on the upper-right side of her chest. The cuffs of the jacket were rolled up to the middle of her forearms; the inside of the jacket was shown to be cream-coloured. Hinata had a light lavender blouse underneath. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of her village inclusive of flak jacket. Instead of wearing the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces, she has seemingly opted not to wear one at all. Abilities Although she was deemed a failure in Part I by her father, Hiashi, Hinata's new-found resolve enabled her to greatly sharpen her skills, ultimately changing her father's opinion about her and later becoming a chūnin with the help of her team-mates and sensei — under whose guidance Hinata has been able to blossom and develop her abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hiashi also considered her strong enough to protect her cousin, Neji now as much as he protects her.Naruto chapter 526, pages 10-12 Naruto has also praised her strength, recalling how she fought against Pain when he was incapacitated.Naruto chapter 559, page 6 Like her team-mates, she is a skilled tracker. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres.Naruto chapter 396, page 5 During the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, she was able to use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small insect in the area, and could also see in infra-red. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. In Part II, during her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections, and also showed that her Byakugan can even see the tenketsu now. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hinata specialises in close-range, taijutsu combat. Her fighting style is the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. It allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. However, when Hinata is first introduced, she is considered weak by Hiashi Hyūga's standards, being neither as strong nor as fast as Neji or her sister. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques. When later fighting Pain in the anime, her attacks were strong enough to snap Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades that were restraining Naruto and also able to strike Pain. In the anime's Three-Tails Arc, Hinata performed the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, a minor version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Hinata has also continued to develop her natural flexibility. This was shown while she was battling Nurari in the anime when she was able to dodge most of his attacks, despite the enemy's elastic body. She can also collaborate with Neji, using Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, which is a variation of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm both of which creates a huge wave of chakra that is targeted at the opponent's vital points.Naruto chapter 521, page 10 Hinata has also acquired her own original arsenal. In the anime, she developed the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, a technique that can take advantage of her great flexibility and coordination to both attack and defend at the same time. She also displays the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique, which much of was not seen in the manga, but in the anime was able to momentarily overwhelm Neji during their training and break Pain's chakra receivers with ease.Naruto: Shippūden episode 232 Chakra Control After the Chūnin Exams, Hinata trained to become stronger, developing in a way which took advantage of her excellent chakra control. The results of this training are shown during the anime's Search for the Bikōchū Arc; she is first seen training beside a waterfall, where she forms an orb of water around herself. She is later shown forming chakra needles that she uses to attack a swarm of bees. Her new-found chakra control can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be used to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Hinata is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offence and defence. In Part II of the anime, Hinata's chakra control has advanced greatly as seen in the Three-Tails Arc, where, despite not being a medical-nin her chakra control was mentioned as being at least on par with one, as she was selected to perform the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier along with Sakura, Ino, and Shizune. Ino, although trained as a medical-nin, had difficulty maintaining and controlling her chakra to sustain the seal, unlike Hinata, who managed with relative ease. Stats Part I Introduction Arc Hinata was first seen along with the graduating class, including Naruto. She silently hoped that she would be on the same team with Naruto though it was to not to be the case, much to her disappointment. However, she obeyed being allocated to Team 8 along with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Chūnin Exam Arc When the Chūnin Exams began, Hinata entered with her team-mates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, she was seated next to Naruto, and when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so the proctor, Ibiki Morino, passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her team-mates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings' confrontation with a team of Ame genin. After Gaara killed the Amegakure genin, they hid behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. In the preliminaries, Hinata had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure that could never change. This angered Naruto, and he encouraged Hinata, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and having her chakra cut off, she continued to fight. Neji was surprised when she refused to give up, even becoming enraged when she accused him of being the weak one who fights what he is. He charged at her, but the jōnin in attendance restrained him before he could kill her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji. A month later, Naruto, concerned that he would be unable to defeat Neji despite his vow, ran into Hinata. When he began to doubt himself, she told him that he never gave up, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This gave Naruto the strength and drive to go face Neji. She later watches his match with Neji but, due to the injuries she received from Neji not being fully healed, Hinata passed out during the match, and did not see the outcome of the match. Kiba gets her medical attention from Kabuto Yakushi, who was disguised as an ANBU. She is healed, but remains unconscious for the rest of the Invasion of Konoha. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hinata can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral mourning his death. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screen-time than many other members of the Konoha 11. In the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, Team 8 and Naruto are sent to capture a bikōchū beetle that could track Sasuke Uchiha's scent — a mission that Hinata had insisted on. During the mission she develops her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug-users. During the episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's silhouette, training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realise that it was her, and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In the Bounty Hunter Arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure. As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the Academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together due to friction between Naruto and Kiba. When they were captured by a group of ninja that could perfectly transform into copies of others, it was up to Hinata to save them and scare them away. She was unable to pursue them because of a leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so for her. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor. In the Land of Vegetables Arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. In the Cursed Castle Arc, she helped her team-mates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyō's wife. In "Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge", the Academy Students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Hinata was assigned to lead a team of three academy students; Nobori, Daichi and Matsuri. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was good at setting up camp and was doing better than Naruto. Throughout the filler arcs, and as was seen at the end of the Part I manga, Hinata developed a much better relationship with her father, who encouraged her to do her best after her near-success in the bikōchū mission. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger, and to work as hard as he did. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc In Part II, she had attained the rank of chūnin, and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of meeting him for the first time in two and a half years. In the anime, just when she regained her consciousness, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her "don't say a word and come with me". Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown-up, in the hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her, by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her when she discovered it was a lie. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, she can be seen at Asuma's funeral. Later, she can be seen by a river with her team-mates, she's overjoyed to hear that Naruto is working so hard to hone his new technique. She is then reprimanded by Kiba who teases her about why she's blushing, causing her to back away with embarrassment. Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Team 8 was recruited to help Team 7 find Itachi Uchiha. They split up to try and find his trail, and Hinata was added to Naruto's group. They were soon confronted by Kabuto Yakushi and Hinata used her Byakugan to see that one-third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout, using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi left after receiving word that Sasuke had killed Itachi, Kakashi instructed Hinata to locate the site of their battle. They tried to reach it before Tobi, but were too late and forced to return home. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc During the beginning of the assault of the village, Hinata was with her team-mates, watching the disaster. They later separated with Shino and Kiba going to find their parents. After Pain destroyed the village, Hinata emerged from the rubble without any major injuries along with her bodyguard, Kō Hyūga. As Kō was not so fortunate, Hinata tried to find him medical attention, but he refused as his only concern was her safety. Once realising that Naruto was fighting Pain all by himself, she attempted to run to his side, but was stopped by Kō, who warned her she'd only be a burden. Just as she seemingly accepted Kō's words, Naruto was pinned down by Pain. She decided to intervene, despite knowing she did not have the ability to defeat him. When Naruto asked why she would throw away her life, she responded that it was because she loved him, which greatly shocked Naruto. In the anime, she was able to remove a few of the Chakra Disruption Blades that were on Naruto and even land a blow against the Deva Path. While he did eventually subdue her with Shinra Tensei, he was puzzled why she was willing to fight despite being weakened by his blow. Hinata, crawling near Naruto and still attempting to remove the chakra blade from him, replied by echoing Naruto's words: it is her nindō. With that response, the Deva Path stabbed her with one of his chakra blades. Enraged, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed form, while a barely conscious Hinata looked on. As the battle between Naruto and Pain raged on, Team Guy arrived at Hinata's side, and rushed her away from the battlefield and to Sakura's side. When her wounds were healed, Hinata expressed relief over news that Naruto had defeated Pain. When Naruto came back to the village, she shed tears of joy that he was all-right, and was seen later on smiling as the villagers celebrated Naruto's victory. Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11, minus Team Kakashi, decided that, in light of Sasuke's criminal actions, they should personally eliminate him before he can involve Konoha in a war. After Naruto was informed of their intentions and met with Sasuke, he told them to leave Sasuke to him. As several of the members voiced their discontentment with this as they feared that Sasuke's actions would incite a war, Hinata watched on as Naruto once again firmly stated that he would handle Sasuke and also tell them everything when the time was right. Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Hinata had a conversation with Shikamaru about Naruto when he was in his six-tailed form. She stated that Naruto transformed in order to protect her, but was concerned about his display of intense rage and loss of control. Shinobi World War Arc Hinata was later assigned to the Second Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces alongside Neji, Kurotsuchi and Karui. She commented that she was a little nervous, while Karui told her that war was nothing to worry about. However, she instantly noted that many ninja didn't trust each other due to years of being each other's enemies which worried her. Hinata's division was deployed to an area where the White Zetsu Army was discovered travelling underground. When Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi used their technique to unearth the army of Zetsu, she and Neji attacked them simultaneously with the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm. Later during the battle, Hinata saved Neji from an attack by a White Zetsu clone. At the end of the first day of battle, after Neji collapsed from fatigue, Hinata took his place alongside Shino. When Shino told her not to overexert herself as he already had his kikaichū scattered around to help detect the enemy, Hinata thanked him and thinking about Naruto, she resolutely told him that failure was not an option as this was a war to protect Naruto. In the anime, she, Shino and Kiba were sent to investigate a suspected breach of the Allied Shinobi Forces perimeter and encountered a cave filled with enemy White Zetsu Army forces. Engaging the forces, Hinata sent out a messenger owl to the Sealing Team and she alongside, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru, hold off the opposition until the team can arrive and seal the cave. When the two members of the sealing team arrived, they immediately began the process to seal the cave, however, as Team 8 escapes, White Zetsu clones follow, forcing Kiba to attack them. In the process, a lamp was overturned and it lit a trail of oil leading to several crates of explosive tags. With Akamaru unable to douse the flames, the crates exploded. After the explosion one of the White Zetsu Army clones absorbed Hinata's chakra while she was unconscious. After Shino and Kiba snuffed the imposter out, her team-mates found her. Discussing what had transpired, the team's drive to destroy the enemy was renewed after they realised that the enemy had been using Yamato to gain personal intel on them, meaning that they knew of Hinata's love for Naruto, much to her shock.Naruto: Shippūden episode 279 The next morning, Hinata's division resumed battling the White Zetsu Army clones. While fighting, she was attacked by three White Zetsu Army clones transformed into Kumo-nin simultaneously, but their attack was intercepted by one of Naruto's shadow clones. After Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Neji arrived on the scene, Neji demanded that Naruto proved who he is, but Hinata told them that if they looked into his eyes, they would know that he was in fact Naruto. Lamenting the fact that though she wanted to protect Naruto, he ended up saving her instead. However, Naruto saw her sorrow and reassured her that she was very strong, recounting her coming to his aid during the invasion of Pain, which she silently thanked him for. The team then mobilised to finish off the rest of the enemies. After being informed by Inoichi from headquarters that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara", Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to his aid. As she ran alongside Neji, she thought of Naruto and asked him to wait for her, and that instead of running after him, she'd be walking with him, hand-in-hand, once the war had ended. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Hinata made a small cameo before Team 7 was being called up, Team 8, except Shino, were seen running through the streets. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds After the attack on Konoha by the Land of the Sky, Naruto was assigned to escort a young girl, Amaru, (whom he had mistaken for a boy) and her sensei, Shinnō, back to their village, with Sakura and Hinata completing the three-man team. Upon arriving, they discovered it to have been attacked as well. A distraught Amaru recklessly ran into the village, accidentally setting off a trap hidden by the enemy. In the aftermath of the trap, Shinnō was tragically wounded in his successful attempt to save Amaru, and after a few weakened words, it was made apparent through Hinata's Byakugan that he was dying, and eventually appeared to succumb to his wounds. Shortly afterward, the three split up to investigate the area. Hinata was kidnapped and was held prisoner, along with the rest of Amaru's villagers. Thanks to the aid of Amaru, they were able to escape the prison, and eventually the flying island itself, riding aboard a flying boat of sorts down to the ground below. Hinata then became happy as Amaru saved Naruto from falling to his death. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Hinata was first seen when they celebrated for Naruto and Sai's recovery and ate barbecue, where she explained that she was told by Naruto to invite everyone. Later, Hinata was sent with the rest of Konoha 11 to retrieve back Naruto and Sakura. Hinata's team caught up with Naruto and Sakura, with the rest of Konoha 11. Hinata and the others was caught by one of Hiruko's henchmen Ichi, and was freed by Tenten. Team Guy was left behind to take down the first of Hiruko's henchmen. Hinata's team fought the second of Hiruko's henchmen, Ni and her chimera nin-dogs, Shino took down Ni's chimera nin-dogs, Ni became angry and used a Chimera Technique fusing herself with a large beast, while Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru delayed her before Shino built a large pit trap, Hinata then saved Akamaru from Ni's whip. After being teased by Kiba, Ni fell into Shino's trap and was destroyed by Shino's Secret Technique: Insect Sphere. After Team 10 failed to defeat the last of Hiruko's henchmen, San then summoned his two team-mates, Ichi and Ni, and used Chimera Technique, which made them turn into a massive flying beast. Hinata and the rest of Konoha 11 then arrives to back up Team 10, Shikamaru told Tenten to chain the beast wings to restrict its flight, while all of the Konoha 11, except Shikamaru constricted the beast by holding the chains, Hinata and Neji then channeled their chakra through the chains destroying the beast, before it was re-summoned by Hiruko. Hinata is later seen at Hiruko's temple, being as part of the Konoha 11 aiding taking down the Chimera that was summoned by Hiruko earlier. Hinata and Neji attacked the beast using the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Hinata made her last appearance along with the rest of Konoha 11, overhearing Kakashi and Naruto's weird conversation and stating that she never knew Kakashi had such preferences, along with Sakura and Ino, deeply embarrassing him. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Hinata appears with the other members of the Konoha 11 to help Naruto to fight against Satori. She becomes extremely worried when Naruto is impaled but gets relieved when he survives due to Ryūzetsu's kekkai genkai technique. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja The alternate world's Hinata, compared to the Hinata that Naruto and Sakura know, is more aggressive and very confident with herself and her figure. However, like her other self, the alternate Hinata is in love with Naruto, but is much more confident and aggressive about it to the point of threatening any girl with Naruto. This includes Sakura who, despite not being attracted to Naruto, is terrified of how bold and aggressive the alternate Hinata is in comparison to the one she knows. Video Games Trivia * Hinata's name means 'place in the sun'. It can be written with the same kanji as her family name, . * According to the databook(s): ** Hinata's hobby is pressing flowers. ** Hinata wishes for a rematch with her cousin Neji, and for a match with her father, Hiashi. ** Hinata's favourite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, whilst her least favourite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. ** Hinata has completed 33 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Hinata's favourite phrase is . * Despite her lack of panel time compared to some of the other Konoha 11, Hinata is popular in Naruto character popularity polls, frequently making it into the top 10 favourite characters. She was placed 10th in the first and seventh, 6th both in the second and the third, 12th in the fourth, 9th in the fifth, and 13th in the sixth. In the American 2010 "Good Guys" poll, Hinata finished in third place with 11% of the votes nearly tying for second with Shikamaru's 12%. In the seventh popularity poll, Hinata came in 10th place with 2517 votes and once again she nearly tied with Shikamaru for 9th place, making Hinata the most popular female character in the series. * Hinata is a playable character in most Naruto video games. In later instalments of the ''Clash of Ninja'' series, she is also playable in an "awakened" form. In this form, her clothes are similar to what she wore during the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, though the form itself is not based on the events of that arc. Awakened Hinata has a personality similar to Neji's during the Chūnin Exams, arrogantly challenging opponents and boasting about the power of the main branch of the Hyūga clan. She is also able to use techniques such as Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms in this form. In Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, Awakened Hinata can be used in the middle of battle by activating her Byakugan. In previous games, Awakened Hinata had to be specifically chosen during character selection. * Despite not being the main heroine of the series, Kishimoto stated that, at the time of the 2010 interview, Hinata would make a better heroine than Sakura. This is due to the fact that Hinata has a more complex background as opposed to Sakura who Kishimoto stated has a "normal" background. ** This is further extended in an omake in Naruto: Shippūden episode 165 where Sakura accuses Hinata of trying to become the main heroine of the series because of her massive popularity, much to her confusion. Quotes * (To Neji) "I will never go back on my word, because that too is my nindō, my ninja way!"Naruto chapter 80, page 1 * (To Neji) "I no longer want to run away!"Naruto chapter 79, page 4 * (To Neji) "You're wrong, Neji… Because I can see that you are suffering more than me… You are the one who is confused and suffering within the fate of the head and branch families."Naruto chapter 80, page 15 * (To Naruto) "In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that's what true strength is…"Naruto chapter 98, pages 13-14 * (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…" * (To Shino) "Thank you Shino, but I want to do the best job I can. We're fighting this war to protect Naruto! Failure is not an option!" * (To herself) "Naruto… I've always been chasing after you… Even now… But once this war ends, I'm going to stop once and for all… Because next time, I'll be standing right beside you, holding your hand… walking '''with' you! Please wait for me!!''" References es:Hinata Hyūga pl:Hinata Hyūga pt-br:Hinata Hyūga